bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wonderweiss Margela
Hand-to-Hand Expert Wonderweiss Margera is listed as a Hand-to-Hand Expert, but he is not in the Hakuda section. I am asking permission to add him to the list as an Expert. Ltjuno (talk) 19:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Denied. All Arrancar are absent from that list, because it Hakuda is a Shinigami style of fighting. The Arrancar, Chad, and any other character that is not a Shinigami are absent from the list for that very reason. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well jeez no need to say it like that you hurt my feelings. Ltjuno (talk) 19:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Death Pic 294Sokotsu.png|Anime-equivalent of current shot 294Yamamoto punches.png|Yamamoto hits Wonderweiss with his Sokotsu Ep294WonderweissCracks.png|Wonderweiss cracking from the force of Yamamoto's Sokotsu 294Yamamoto kills.png|Yamamoto kills Wonderweiss Well, similar to our earlier issue with Yammy getting Getsuga'd by Ichigo, there doesn't seem to be a decent shot of Wonderweiss' death. His disintegration process is in motion when it does happen, so we can't get a panned-up shot of Wonderweiss disintegrating. So, what should we go with? I have these candidates, including the anime-equivalent of the current shot, but I want to see what you guys think before we implement the change. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :This is old and I don't know how it never got any replies, but anyway - I'd go with the 2nd one (Yamamoto hits Wonderweiss with his Sokotsu), as the anime equivalent of the manga image is poor due to the lighting. I'd rule out 3 (WW cracking) because it is hard to tell that he is indeed cracking from the thumbnail, so I feel it loses its effect. 4 suffers from the same problem as 1, but to a lesser extent. I think 2 would work best. 20:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Plot Ok, the only picture that corresponds to the information in the Fake Karakura Town section was the one where he impales Jushiro through the chest. The other pictures DO NOT. I am exaggerating about this becaus it has been like this for more than 1 year - even when the manga pictures were still in his plot. Here is an exaple; (Picture of him fighting Yamamoto) - And he knocks out mashiro's super cero with his battle cry, ect. Can I please have permission to "remodel" this section?Morgan silve (talk) 13:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The plot section is up to the standards of a plot section. The picture are the right amount and focus on the major points because they are supposed to complement the size of the article Unfortunately the size of the article makes it hard to place pictures effectively without creating gaps.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Since the last paragraph of the plot was so long, I split it in two and moved the pics down so that they are closer to where they ought to be. Still not quite there, but it is better at least. 20:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Master at Sonido? Hey, wouldn't Wonderweiss be a master or an expert at sonido since he was able to impale Ukitake, a master at Shunpo, before he could react. ErzaLover (talk) 03:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It was a bit of a sneak attack. I don't think that is enough to qualify him as an expert or master. Maybe expert but certainly not a master.-- Oooo, I understand now, thanks God!! ErzaLover (talk)